The End of All Things
by annawinsten
Summary: Peeta Mellark never entered the arena with Katniss. Instead, Gale volunteered to protect her. Gale and Katniss are the Star Crossed Lovers from District 12. Peeta, however, is a rebel on the search for District 13. He sparks riots wherever he goes, trying to get the Mockingjay to join the fight. His plan, however, was never to fall in love with the Mockingjay.


Hi! Thank you for clicking on this story and taking the time to read it. Anyway, this is an AU, and its set right after the 74th Hunger Games, on the Victory Tour. Here is some background information so their isn't any confusion:

**Peeta never went in the Games with Katniss. Gale's name was picked instead .****Katniss and Gale pulled the whole Star Crossed Lover bit for the Capitol to get sponsors, and it worked. They were named the two victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Peeta is a leader of the rebels in the districts. Madge is his right-hand (wo)man. **

**Prologue: Everyone**

**Katniss** sees the explosions on-screen. The screams are inaudible, but their mouths are moving, and their fists are pumping high in the air. A flag with a Mockingjay painted beautifully on it rises above the people and the fire. A boy holds it up, his blue eyes filled with passion and hate towards the Capitol. Katniss covers her mouth, she wasn't supposed to be seeing this.

Peacekeepers swarm the crowds, shooting at whoever they saw. The video quality started to waver. Katniss could see the boy with the blue eyes run to help a girl with a red ribbon in her hair. A Peacekeeper shot at them, hitting the girl in the leg. And then, the screen went black. Katniss hadn't noticed the tears blurring up her vision until now.

She hesitantly stepped back from the door. She wasn't supposed to know.

"Ms. Everdeen?" Katniss' body turned towards the voice of one of the guards, "Is something wrong?" His eyes wavered on hers for a second, and glanced towards the cracked open door. Katniss mustered up the best Capitol smile she could and tried her best to charm the man, "Oh, please don't tell Effie. I was on my way back from visiting Gale. I just couldn't stay away from him for so long"

The lies came out naturally, and seemed to please the man. He still looked suspicious, but said nothing.

"Your secrets safe with me, Ms. Everdeen. Now please, if you would, go back to your room. You want to look your best for District 4 tomorrow." Katniss' fake smile grew broader. It sickened her.  
"Yes I can't wait, I've heard it's so beautiful there. Goodnight!" And she was gone. Speeding toward her room with a million things racing through her mind.

Falling down on her bed, Katniss tried to process what she just saw. There was a mockingjay on the flag. _Your mockingjay, Katniss._

"No," She whispered, "Not mine. This is not on me. I didn't cause this" She muttered to herself, hoping that if she said it out loud, she would believe it. She didn't.  
But, if it was true, and these people were rebelling because of her, President Snow could have everyone she loved killed. Tonight, tomorrow, in a week. It didn't matter. If she was connected to the rebellion in any way, Prim was dead. Her mom. Posy. Rory. Vick. Gale.

Pressing her cheek against the soft Capitol fabric, Katniss closed her eyes. The darkness was filled with memories of Rue, a spear piercing her body, Marvel, an arrow, _her arrow, _shot through his skull. Cato begging Clove to stay alive. Mutts ripping Cato apart. The faint 'please' he whispered before I shot an arrow to end the suffering. Holding a knife at my heart as Gale and I prepared to end ourselves.

I woke up with a scream, flailing around, hair sticking to the side of my face. I waited. And waited. And waited for Gale's strong arms to hold me so I could forget about the Games for a few hours. But he never came.

xxx

**Peeta** could tell the wound was bad. And the lack of anything useful just added to the horror of the situation.  
"Ugh, you told me starting a revolution would be fun" Madge groaned, applying pressure to her leg. In any other scenario, Peeta would have rolled his eyes and told her to suck it up. But she was fucking _shot. _

"I never said that" He said, "I said it _might be_ fun. It was never guaranteed" Glancing at the other rebels that survived the riot, Peeta wanted to slap himself. It wasn't supposed to happen tonight. They weren't prepared. But, Thom was being beaten by a Peacekeeper for stealing bread and we had to do something. Looking at the losses though, it didn't seem worth it. And looking at Madge, brave Madge who took a bullet for him, bleeding out while no one could do anything, was not helping his guilt._  
_

Madge moved her blonde hair away from her face, "Well, bleeding to death is not my idea of fun. I better get to burn something next time" She almost got a smile out of Peeta, almost.  
Peeta glanced down at the flag in his hand. It wasn't ready, not yet. He intended to add more detail to the mockingjay, and to make it bigger. But, it would have to wait for another time.

He saw Madge biting her lip, probably trying to mask the pain she was feeling. He scooted closer to her and removed her hand from the wound. "Ow! Son of a bitch! What the fuck are you doing, Peeta?" She screamed, slapping his hand away.  
"Helping you!" He retorted, "Can you lift your leg a little?" This earned a glare from Madge. "If I could lift my leg, don't you think I would have done so already, and run off to find some fucking pain meds?" Peeta ignored the sarcasm.

"A no would have sufficed" He muttered, sliding the flag under her leg. He wrapped it around her leg, making sure it was nice and tight. "Does that help?" Peeta asked.  
"You mean relative to the bullet lodged into my skin?"  
"Yes"  
"Then yes, its so helpful" Madge smiled sarcastically, and laid her head against the tree.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, "Peeta!"  
Peeta turned away from Madge and found Delly Cartwright running towards him. She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're alright! When you guys distracted the Peacekeepers, I hid Thom outside the fence and waited until it was safe to try and find you guys. He isn't looking good, Peeta. We have to get medicine" She said frantically, never stopping for a breath.

"Yeah, I'm going to need some strong meds up in this bitch because this hurts like hell" Madge yelled from behind them. Peeta glanced at Madge, and then back at Delly. "What is the closest District? We were in what? 11?"

"10, actually" Delly responded, "So, that would make what? District 4 the closest?" Peeta nodded, trying to remember the last time he looked at a map of Panem. "It's out best shot. But whatever happens, we'll end up somewhere"  
Peeta turned to look at all the people he gathered, people from all different districts that came together to support Katniss Everdeen, their Mockingjay.

"Listen up!" He yelled, gathering their attention, "We need supplies. Food, water, and medicine! This might have been a premature fight, and yeah, we might not have as many people as we did, but we won't let them win! They can't kill all of us! We're leaving at dawn, and we'll march on until we get to District 4. Only get the necessities and try not to use your guns. We don't want the Capitol to make us out to be looters" he paused to scan at the hundreds of kids he'd gathered, "So, are you ready?" There was no clapping, no cheering, or screaming.

Every one of the kids brought she fingers to their mouth, and then to the sky.

Peeta turned towards Madge, whose face was beginning to grow pale. Her arm fell to her side, but nonetheless, she grinned up at him, "Nice speech, Boy Scout"

xxx

**Finnick's **client insisted he stay after to cuddle. Her hair had been the first thing she made him rip off her, so he had nothing to play with when, and if, she ever fell asleep.  
"You certainly live up to your reputation, Mr. Odair" The woman said cheekily. Finnick pulled his best award-winning smile and buried his head into the crook of her neck, "I try never to disappoint lovely ladies such as yourself"

She looked older than his mother would have been, if she was still alive.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm no lady" She purred into his ear, trying her best to be seductive. But, when Finnick looked into her dull brown eyes, all he could imagine were emerald-green ones staring back at him.  
"How much do I owe you?" She whispered, a finger trailing down his chest. Finnick grinned, "Money won't be necessary" He spoke, "I have more than enough money. What I really want is are secrets"

The woman laughed, "Secrets? About whom?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I'd like to know more about President Snow. I've always been so fascinated with him"  
The woman hesitated, "Oh, I don't know much. Only snippets of what my husband and his friends talk about"

He waited for her to continue, "He'd be oh so mad if he found out I told anyone"  
Finnick smirked and planted a kiss on her neck, kissing until he found her sweet spot, which made her moan. He bit down, and he knew he had her.  
"To hell with him," She whispered in pleasure, "President Snow is worried. Ah-" She paused to moan, "There have been many riots in the districts. Katniss Everdeen and her little boy toy have caused quite the stir"

"Snow is worried that Katniss will try and rebel against the Capitol"  
"Why would Snow be afraid? If he's so powerful" He whispered.  
"There is something different about that girl, I suppose. She doesn't know the effect she had on everyone"

That morning, when Finnick left, he felt satisfied. Disgusted with himself, but satisfied. Katniss Everdeen. He'll have to watch her from now on, maybe, if she does plan on rebelling against the Capitol, she could help him get away from President Snow. Then, Annie might be safe.

"Katniss," he whispers to himself, "She better be worth it"


End file.
